1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor which stores and manages objects with attribute information added to the objects.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, computers are becoming popular rapidly, and the amount of electronic information dealt by people is increasing fast. In order to manage and use the electronic information efficiently, attribute data are added to individual electronic information in a database system. For example, retrieve keys such as keywords are added as attribute information to individual data which should be managed, and a data is retrieved with use of the retrieve keys.
So far, such attribute information is added to electronic information manually by users. Therefore, it is a very big burden for users to add attribute information to each of a large amount of electronic information. Moreover, when the same attribute information which has already been added to a certain electronic information is added as attribute information to other electronic information, the user has to repeat the same procedure or has to do a complex operation, for example, by reading the existing attribute information, copying the same and setting it as attribute information to other electronic information.
On the other hand, in a type of database management system, in order to improve the easiness of operation, retrieve keys are registered in a retrieve key dictionary, and desired retrieve keys are selected from the retrieve key dictionary when retrieve keys are added to a data or when retrieve keys are used for data retrieve. Retrieve keys registered in the retrieve key dictionary are displayed for example as a list in a screen, and desired keys are selected therein.
However, when the number of retrieve keys registered in the retrieve key dictionary increases, it becomes difficult for a user to look for a desired retrieve key. On the other hand, there is a tendency that a particular user uses a limited type of retrieve keys or does not use the other retrieve keys so often.